Blanket
by shultzies
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi got lost in a forest with only a blanket, towel, mat and a piece of chocolate... It's only a oneshot so nothing much


This is my first one-shot fanfic… I was just listening o my iPod when I got this idea… I'm still a first time writer so I do appreciate all your comments about the story and my writing….

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters

* * *

coughcoughcough

Haruhi coughed out all the water she had taken in as she slowly crawled out of the river. Hikaru followed and sat besides her placing his bag on the ground. Both of them were soaking wet. He took out his shoes and removed the water that filled in it.

"Hikaru! cough you really did it this time!" she said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry!" raising his hands. "I didn't expect to slip on those rocks, you know."

Haruhi, Hikaru and the rest of the host club has decided to have an outland adventure tripping in of the national parks near the city. They were currently crossing a river through stone steps when Hikaru accidentally slipped, pushing Haruhi and sending both of them to fall on the water. The current was strong and rapid which easily carried them away before the rest of the host club could even help them.

"Jeez… I swear I had drunk more than a gallon of water out there." She said. Haruhi stood up and examined the area. The current has brought them much deeper in the forest.

"Now, what should we do?" Hikaru stood up and stared at her, clutching his backpack.

"Does your phone still work?"

Hikaru took out his phone and tried to turn it on. "Nahh! It's already broken. We were in the water for too long and now it's of no use."

He threw away his phone. "What should we do now? You're the expert."

"Eh?" Haruhi faced him with an unsure look. "And what made you think that I know what to do in this kind of situation?"

"Well, since you're a commoner I bet you know a lot of ways on how to deal on it." He said grinning wildly.

"Not exactly." She retorted.

"Heh?" his smile faded instantly.

"Not all commoners have been in this kind of trouble before. Plus, to tell you honestly I haven't been in any survival programs or in the Girl Scout before."

"So…" Hikaru said.

"So it means… I don't know what to do." She smiled at him.

"WHAT!!!" Hikaru screamed making some birds in a nearby tree fly away. "AND HERE I AM THINKING THAT WE ARE ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE AND KNOW EVERYTHING! JEEZ! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN BY SOME DANGEROUS WILD BEAST OR MONSTERS OR WORST BY CANNIBALS! IN ADDITION, I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE KAORU—OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO US!!?"

"Hey, calm down, Hikaru!" she said trying to calm him down.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WE ARE IN A VERY DANGE--- Ouch!" Haruhi punched Hikaru's head that made him quite.

"Jeez, Hikaru. You're such a worrywart." she gently massaged his palm. "And hardheaded too. Kaoru would have a different reaction if he was here."

"What do you mean? Kaoru would also become hysterical if he was here. We are the same you know." He said massaging his head.

"Kaoru in this situation would obviously be calm and would think on ways to survive and find a way to reach the others." She said placing her arms across her waist.

"Hmp." Was the entire thing that Hikaru could say. As time goes by, Haruhi has easily seen all the difference between him and his brother that others haven't even noticed. That's one of her qualities that both of them had liked about her.

Haruhi looked up in the sky. The sun radiance was already dimming suggesting that nightfall is already coming. "I think we should find a place to stay for the night."

Haruhi and Hikaru walked deeper in the forest to find a place to stay before heading out the next day to look for the others. Both of them have been walking for a couple of minutes when they reached a small old and battered wooden house, if that's what it's called before. One of the walls of the house has been completely removed exposing the interiors. It is just a one-room type of house. The inside is completely empty aside from dust and dry leaves scattered around the floor. The house was slightly tilted to the side suggesting that its foundations aren't strong anymore.

"Who would ever think that there's a house in a middle of a forest. We're quite lucky, Hikaru." She said to his companion. Both of them entered at the area in which a wall is supposed to stand.

"If you call it a house." He answered with a disgusted look in his face. "It looks like a dump to me."

"Call it whatever you want but we are staying here until tomorrow." Her eyes trailed from Hikaru's face to the bag his carrying. "What's in the bag? Are there any matches or food in there?"

"Nah… Kaoru is the one who carried the matches and the food supply. I, on the other hand, brought this… good thing my bag is waterproof." He placed the bag down the floor and brought out its contents. Inside were a towel, a mat, and a blanket.

"Jeez. In these times, food and fire are the most important things." She said disappointedly. "Well, it's better to have something than none at all."

They placed the mat on the floor and Hikaru took the towel to dry himself off. They have been walking around the forest with their clothes still wet. Therefore, Hikaru decided to take it all off and let them dry.

"Heh!!! What are you doing?" Haruhi said when she saw Hikaru removed his clothing. He was about to remove his pants when she saw him. A slight pink tinge started to form on her face.

"Can't you see I'm removing my clothes to dry it off? We can't stay wet for the rest of the night or else we'll catch a cold." Then an evil grin came across his face. "Haruhi???"

"What?!" her eyes were still on Hikaru's bare chest.

"Are you fantasizing about me?!" he instantly covered his body with his two hands. "Ewww… You're a pervert, Haruhi. I can't believe it. Of all the people I know…."

Haruhi instantly turned back and sat on the mat. "I am not." She said angrily. "Could you please do that somewhere else? Where nobody can see you."

She felt two arms wrap themselves around her neck. She could feel Hikaru breathe on her ears that made her shiver a little.

"Does that mean you don't want to see me naked, Haruhi? Hmmm…."

Haruhi could feel his face getting hotter and his heart beating faster across her chest.

"Yes…I mean I don't want to see you naked." She said trying hard to be blunt.

"If you say so." He removed his arms from her that made Haruhi sigh in relief. "But I think you should remove your clothes too. You don't want to get a cold, do you?"

"I won't even try to remove my clothing's around a pervert like you."

"If you won't then I will take it off for you! Hehhehe!" He grinned. He wriggled his fingers as he tried to reach her.

"Ah!!! Stop that, Hikaru!" she moved away from him but he kept on advancing to her.

"No matter what you say, I'll make you remove those clothes." He moved forward his smiled wildly. "So, will it be me or you removing it??"

"Okay! Okay! You win! Give me the blankets! And don't you dare peek."

Haruhi wrapped herself around the blanket that Hikaru has brought. Both of their clothing's were hanged in a pole that Hikaru made to serve as a hanger. Hikaru sat on the other edge of the mat on his boxer shorts, his back on hers.

"_Jeez. I can't believe that I am in a same room with Hikaru both of us half-naked. Him in boxers and me in underwear's."_ She felt herself blushing. She moved her eyes to where Hikaru was seated. His back looks strong and warm. Warmer than the blanket she has.

"_Ahhh! What am I thinking? It's so unlikely of me to think thoughts like this!"_ she frisked her hair trying to remove those thoughts away.

"Um… Haruhi." Hikaru muttered.

"What?"

"Can I join you in that blanket?" he moved in closer to her.

"No." she said bluntly hugging the blanket towards her tightly.

"It's quite cold out here. I promise I won't do anything…. Suspicious." He said. Haruhi looked at his begging face. He seems to be telling the truth but knowing him, he might have something up his sleeves.

"I don't believe you. You acted like a pervert a while ago and you might do some…." Haruhi's stomach gave a loud grumbling sound. "Oh..."

Hikaru's eyes gave an evil glint as a mischievous grin came across his face. He moved back and seated on the mat with his legs crossed.

"Oh well, if you won't let me in, then, I'll have this chocolate…" he took out a bar of chocolate from his bag. "…all to myself."

Haruhi's eyes widened when he saw the chocolate bar from Hikaru. She doesn't really like sweet foods but at that moment she was terribly hungry. She actually hasn't eaten anything since noon when they left for this outland adventure tripping.

Hikaru saw Haruhi's mouth water at the chocolate bar and gave a small laugh. "_She really looks cute even when she's hungry"._ He thought.

"I was supposed to share it to you, you know, but since you won't share the blanket with me…."

"I thought you don't have any food in your bag." she asked, her eyes still on the chocolate bar.

"I thought too." He smirked. "Maybe Kaoru slipped it in when we were packing. And it looks very delicious too."

"Are there anymore of it?" she gulped as her stomach gave out another grumbling sound.

"Nope. I only found one. I think I'll eat it now." He shot a look at her as he slowly peeled the wrapping off the chocolate bar. "Haruhi, are you hungry?"

"No." she took away her glance from the chocolate bar but another grumbling sound escaped from her stomach. _"Damn stomach."_

"But you're stomach tells me that you are." He smiled as Haruhi returned his gaze at the chocolate bar. He moved the food back and forth. "Just let me in that warm blanket and I'll share it with you… say it Haruhi… Hmmm…"

Haruhi gave a sigh of defeat as she nodded at her approval to let him in. "But no suspicious movements or you're out of this blanket."

Hikaru gave a big smile of triumph as he settled himself inside the blanket. He handed the chocolate bar to her as he positioned himself beside her.

"Um… Hikaru, you could take a bite if you want." Haruhi offered.

"Nah, you can have it all. I'm not yet hungry and I don't really like chocolates." He said smiling.

"Liar." She shoved a small piece of the chocolate into his mouth. Hikaru gave a look of surprise back at her. "You haven't eaten anything since noon and I bet you're already hungry by this time. So eat it up. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow."

Hikaru gently smiled back at her as he slowly munched the chocolate in his mouth. Both of them sat there in silence staring over the pitch-black forest directly in front of them through the fallen wall. They have been lost for hours now and they bet the rest of the host club members are frantically searching for them. Tamaki would be running around in hysteria and imagining things that could had happen to them especially to Haruhi. Hunny would tend to believe at what Tamaki is saying and Mori would be there beside him just standing without any other words to say. Kaoru will be obviously worried about him but would try to remain calm. Kyoya, on the other hand, might already have planned a rescue operation for them.

Hikaru moved his eyes to Haruhi without moving his head. He could feel her skin come in contact with him. The blanket became warmer and warmer. Even his face was starting to heat up. Funny, even his heart started to beat faster. He also felt awkward at their situation. Both of them were almost naked and in close proximity. And as he watches her, she became more and more beautiful in his eyes. He had already admitted to himself that she has feelings for the girl beside him but something was still pulling him back and preventing him from telling it to her.

"Umm… Haruhi…" he muttered.

"Yes." Haruhi looked up at him. Her brown orbs straight at his. Hikaru could feel his face become redder and redder as the moment flies.

"Are you alright? You look sick?"

"Ah, no." he retorted. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How come you can tell me and Kaoru apart so easily even though you didn't know us for very long?" he said looking away from her. "I know that you are smart and all but I find that's rather odd unless you are stalking us secretly for years or something like that."

Hikaru smiled as he saw her shocked face. "I won't blame you. We are good-looking and highly charming that even a very insensitive girl like you would fall head over heels for us."

Haruhi blinked for a few moments before giggling. It took her a few moments before she softly answered—

"I actually can't believe why other people can't differentiate the two of you. I mean it's quite easy even at the first meeting…"

"Eh? You already knew which one is which at our first meeting??" Hikaru said in shock.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth Kaoru has a softer and gentler voice than you. His actions are more composed and kind. When alone he's pretty normal and calm unlike you who's too…"

"Yeah, yeah, Kaoru's the perfect gentleman if that's what you want to mean." He said annoyed. "Jeez how come you're the only who noticed that."

Haruhi smiled. "I don't know… Maybe if you're interested in a certain person, you'll start to notice everything about him even the slightest details or hints they give you."

Hikaru just stared at her as she looked up at the sky. He did not expect her answer to be that simple but he was satisfied with it.

"Looks like its going to rain." Haruhi stated as dark clouds started to cover the stars and the moon.

The silent night was suddenly broken as heavy droplets of rain began to pour. The sound of the dropping rain in the roof was like a hundred drums been played together at once. The wind blew making both of them shiver even though they were in a blanket. The house gave a creaking sound as each time the wind blew. Water was pouring in one area of the house through the holes in the roof but they had settled themselves in an area where most of it was dry.

"It looks like a storm is heading this way." Hikaru commented as he saw a flash of lightning strike across the sky. "I can't believe that a storm came in this fast in a summer day."

"I hope it's not a thunderstorm." Hikaru felt Haruhi shift a bit towards him.

"_Oh, that's right. Haruhi is afraid of thunder_." He thought. "Umm… Haruhi, you could come…."

CRASH!! Blag!

An ear-deafening sound of thunder followed a flash of lightning which lightened the whole forest for a second. Hikaru didn't remember what happened next as the whole event came in so fast for him. He was pushed down to the floor by a shivering Haruhi. Her thin legs were intertwined with his, her arms on each side of his chest as her head remained in between the crook of his neck.

Both of them stayed in that position for a moment as another sound of thunder came crashing in. Hikaru felt Haruhi's grip tightened around his chest making him feel her own chest against his. Being a boy, Hikaru couldn't help but notice the little things about Haruhi at that moment which made him turn a harsh red.

"Ha-Haruhi…" he finally uttered.

He heard her gasp and immediately removed herself away from her. Haruhi realized how awkward their position was and turned bright red. She turned away from him.

"I'm--- Sorry, Hikaru." She immediately hid under the blanket as another thunder came crashing in.

Hikaru slowly sat up as he crossed his legs and put his head on his wrist. He watched the lump of blanket shiver each time a thunder would crash in. She's still that independent Haruhi that everyone had known. She still acts as though she can handle things on her own.

Hikaru stood up and pulled the blanket off her. There he saw Haruhi lying with her hands covering her ears and her legs close to her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face was full of fear as tears started to flow out from her eyes.

"Hi-Hika---" Hikaru grabbed her wrist and swiftly lifted Haruhi up into his chest. He positioned her body in between his legs and dug his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Her back firmly against his bare chest. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Haruhi." He whispered in her neck. "Don't worry. I'm here…. I'll protect you…"

Hikaru intertwined their hands around her stomach. The blanket began to warm up even more as both of them started to share heat that their body are producing.

Hikaru began to sing. Unknown to her Hikaru can sing well and even got high grades in music classes in middle school. He also found out in a magazine that singing to a person in close proximity could ease the fear that they are experiencing.

Haruhi slowly closed her eyes as she listened to Hikaru's voice. Her tense muscles slowly relaxed as she slowly leaned against him on her own. She found herself listening to each word Hikaru is singing.

And that's how they stayed. Hikaru has sung about seven different kinds of song and his voice started to become tired. There was an understandable amount of silence after Hikaru had sang his last song as they both relaxed and listened to the rain hitting the roof.

The thunder has already died down a little for the both of them at the time being. Hikaru's arms were like a blanket to Haruhi as it brought warmth to her. For how long the two stayed in that position neither knew until Hikaru broke the silence apart.

"Haruhi… why do you always do that?" he slowly raised his head and touched it against hers. His mouth near her ears. "Always trying to solve everything by your own."

Haruhi bowed down. All her life she was independent. She has taught herself to handle everything on her own. She doesn't want to bother other people and become a burden.

"I just don't want to bother other people…" she finally said. "I don't want to become dependent on others and let them worry about me…"

Haruhi moved his head and faced Hikaru. Her round brown orbs gazed directly at those amber cat-like eyes of Hikaru.

Hikaru placed his hands over her cheek. He then gently leaned his forehead against hers. Their faces just mere centimeters away from each other.

"Idiot." he slowly removed his head and looked up the clearing sky. Stars were already slowly showing up. "I know you've been raised not to rely on others but I think you should at least try to trust others in sharing what you feel. It won't hurt if you let someone help you…"

Haruhi watched Hikaru's face as he gazed through the sky. She haven't seen him that quite serious before. It made her think that Hikaru is right. She was never dependent and doesn't allow anyone to worry about her. But now as she sat in the cold empty floor of that abandoned house, for once in her life she had felt the warmth and security that she never felt before when she faced all her fears alone.

Haruhi closed her eyes and nuzzled herself in Hikaru's neck as the boy placed his cheeks on her hair.

Hikaru mused himself on the thought of Tamaki's reaction whenever he would see them in their current intimate position. He would frantically pull him away from her and call him a rapist and scold him for sexually harassing her. It is a common knowledge that Tamaki, Kaoru and he have feelings to the only girl in their club but she hasn't shown any attention to it at all. Sure thing, he loved the girl and for the past weeks he had struggled to realize it. But then he doesn't know whether he has chances….

"Haruhi…" he whispered.

"Yes…" she said half asleep.

"I have one last question to ask you…."

She yawned quietly and nodded.

"If My Lord was here…" he gulped. "Would you allow him to enter the blanket?"

"No…."

"Even with a chocolate bar…." He continued.

"Still… no…." she mumbled as she dug deeper in his neck.

"How about Kaoru?"

"That's already more than one question…."

"Oh, sorry… good night, Haruhi…" he whispered as he heard her snore quietly in his neck.

Haruhi shifted a bit and mumbled something that made Hikaru smile. "The answer is no…

Even Kaoru…"

Hikaru hugged her closer to him. He was glad that at least he knows what she feels about him now. He was satisfied with it for the mean time and decided to take everything slowly for now on until she becomes his own.

The trees wet leaves glittered as the sun rays bounces off them. The silence of the forest was only broken by the joyful chirping of the birds and….. the sudden scream of terror from Tamaki and clicks from Kyoya's camera.

"Ahhh!!!! Haruhi!!!"

On the floor, they found a half-naked Hikaru and Haruhi covered in a blanket. Hikaru was nuzzled on Haruhi's neck, his right hand intertwined with hers in her hips and his legs between hers.

"My Lord?" Hikaru immediately sat and faced the mortified expression of the host club president. "You found us?"

Haruhi joined Hikaru's side but immediately grabbed the blanket and covered herself when she realized that she was still in her underwear's.

"Obviously." Kyoya said. "We saw your phone near the river bank and we presumed that you might have gone looking for shelter for the night…"

"And that's how we found you here…. In that position…" Kaoru immediately popped out from behind Kyoya. The two brothers immediately hugged each other as though they had been separated for years.

"I thought this trip wouldn't yield me any merits but…." Kyoya flashed his digital camera and showed Haruhi their picture while sleeping. "With some minor edits, it will be ready for bidding… Now, I wonder how much it will earn…."

"Kyoya!!!!" Tamaki yelled as he recovered from shock mode. "Don't you dare profit over our daughter's misery!!!! My poor Haruhi!"

"We're happy that both of you are safe, Haruhi!" Hunny jumped on her and hugged her over her neck.

Mori grunted and frisked her hair.

"Well, Haruhi…" Hikaru offered his hands and smiled. "I think it's time to go."

* * *

Well? How did it go? I didn't really put any mushy stuff like kissing in there… so maybe some of you are disappointed with it. Sorry if it did… 


End file.
